Horny
by lunaerum
Summary: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, joy. AU. All27.
1. Heritage Now Known!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

Summary: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, joy. AU. All27.

* * *

I've honestly had this idea in my head a _really_, really, long time but I was perpetually debating if I wanted to write it and then today I sat down to write and I wrote this.

So.

Here it is.

The first chapter of a fic where Tsuna is an incubus. I haven't yet decided how the chapter or story format is going to be (i.e. if the chapters or going to be linear (as in they go in order) or if they're going to be longer drabbles not in chronological order) but I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story regardless.

Warnings: Talking about and allusions to masturbation. The rating will go up eventually.

Pairings: R27 hints in this chapter, All27 overall.

_**Updates for this fic will be sporadic, considering the other fics I'm currently writing.**_

* * *

"W-wait, _what_ –" Tsuna nearly screeches into his end of his phone, but he manages to lower his voice just slightly in the end, cupping his free hand half over his mouth and half over his phone. Still, his voice is still a bit louder than normal and nervously, Tsuna peers out from under his desk to look at the locked door and window to make certain none of his guardians (or even Reborn) had hear him shout, as he was _sure_ they were looking for him, especially after he'd fled the main dining room without even taking a bite of food.

But could he really be blamed?

He'd grown _horns_ and sprouted a _tail_ while eating! He was just lucky the sensation wasn't painful and the horns were hidden well by his gravity-defying hair.

After giving a half-assed excuse stiffly, he'd left the dining room in a rush, not looking back or stopping as his guardians and Reborn called out to him. In fact, he hadn't stopped until he was secure and locked into his office and hiding under his desk. From there, he'd called his mother because who _else_ could he talk to about something so strange, but he hadn't exactly expected such a bizarre response.

"You're all grown up!" On the other line, his mother sniffs and her voice begins to sound watery and a bit wobbly. "Just yesterday it feels like I held you in my arms as a newborn … I can't believe how time flies by so fast –"

"What, I-I don't understand, I –"

"Oh? Didn't I ever tell you? I'm a succubus, Tsu-kun. And you're an incubus now! You're a late bloomer, but everything should be alright."

"S-succubus? What's … that?" Somehow, Tsuna doesn't think he's going to like the answer exactly, but anything is better than having horns and a tail – hopefully she can tell him how to get rid of them.

"Hmm? A sex demon." If Tsuna strains himself, he can hear his mother faintly humming as he presumably gets out various cooking ware, if the sound of pots and pans clicking together is anything to go by.

Tsuna's can't even comprehend how his mother was able to say that so nonchalant. Hearing it, Tsuna lets out a squeak and accidentally hits his head on the corner of his desk, face quickly heating up, sweat beginning to collect under his pressed collar in the cramped and humid space.

"S-s-s-so … I'm a s-sex d-demon? That's impossible!" Suddenly, an idea hits him and be begins to laugh nervous and almost hysterically. "How didn't I think of this before? Did you get Reborn in on this, haha – of course these horns aren't real! Haha, I really wasn't expecting you to play a practical joke on me, Mom."

There's a brief, stagnant and awkward pause. More sweat begins to dampen the collar and the back of his shirt. He doesn't even dare to take off his blazer, or even _move_, breathlessly waiting for his mother's response, hoping against hope that this all turned out to be a prank of some sort.

"Your heritage isn't a joke, Tsuna." His mother's voice is solemn in a way he's never heard it before and unconsciously, Tsuna gulps, desperately thinking of a way to get that serious tone out of his mother's voice, trying to think of a way to make it so that his mother wasn't mad at him anymore.

"C-can you just … t-tell me how to get rid of the horns and the tail, please … ?"

"Horns and a tail? You grew horns and a tail?"

Tsuna exhales loudly, biting back the urge to shout '_Weren't you listening to the first thing I'd said?!'_ because it sounds more as if his mother is asking for confirmation, and besides, she doesn't sound nearly as angry anymore, instead irritatingly excited. "Yes … I grew horns and a tail …"

"Right after you had a dirty thought, right?"

"_Mom!_" The embarrassed blush burns his cheeks and his ears and Tsuna briefly closes his eyes, somehow resigned to the strange conversation he was having with his mother.

"Well, there are different reasons you could grow your horn-set for the first time, so I was just making sure!" Sawada Nana somehow manages to make it through excruciatingly embarrassing conversations cheerily and if Tsuna didn't love his mother so much, he'd hate her just for that small quirk. She didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed along with him!

Another pause, this one much more embarrassed, but just as awkward as the last. "… I-I … yes …" Tsuna mumbles after a few quick inhales and exhales, definitely _not_ thinking about the way Reborn had looked earlier and how his hair was sleep-mussed and messy and how he wasn't dressed in his suit for the day and so his collarbones were exposed by the soft and loose sleep-shirt he was wearing and –

"Oh, well in that case, you need to masturbate to get rid of your horn-set –"

"Oh, no –" Tsuna did _not_ want to hear his mother talking about him _masturbating._

"Eventually, you'll learn how to control –"

"Oh, no, no, _no_ –"

"But for now, just masturbate and give me a call later!"

"I-I … um … okayloveyoubye!" Tsuna manages to squeak out, hanging up the phone quickly, _just_ realizing that his mother's masturbation advice had quite a bit of merit.

Before Tsuna even _starts_ to think about touching himself however, he brings a sweaty palm up to his forehead and grimaces – how was he even going to _begin_ to explain this to his guardians? To Reborn, even?

Oh no.

Tsuna hadn't even thought about telling Reborn.

Knowing Reborn, he'd want Tsuna to tell (or even _show_, oh _god_) him everything there is to know about incubuses (incubi?).

And that'd mean. Doing. _Sex_. Stuff. With _Reborn_.

(And just the thought of _that_, sends a really interesting feeling to the base of his horns and tails and certain other parts of his anatomy.)

But no. No, no, no, _no, _no.

Tsuna can't do that.

Tsuna can't tell anyone about this. Because they'd probably want proof.

So that means … not telling _anyone_.

Which doesn't make him feel as guilty as he'd thought, because his mom did say he would be able to learn how to control this stuff, right?

In a couple of months, he'd be able to push this incubus stuff to the side and completely forget about it, right?

… _right_?

* * *

_Fin _... (for now)

* * *

The next chapter will probably be Tsuna being guiltily turned on by his guardians and Reborn and **_everyone_ **and learning that coming into his incubus heritage means a _second_ puberty. _  
_

* * *

You can follow me on tumblr at lunaerum! Feel free to ask about this fic and my other ones.

Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback and concrit will certainly inspire me to write more (maybe)!


	2. Crush, Crush, Crush

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

**Summary**: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, _joy_. AU. All27.

* * *

I've decided that this fic is going to be pretty drabblish – with multiple drabbles (hopefully) in each chapter. This may change as I get further into the story.

**Warnings**: Same as last time. Allusions to masturbation. Rating will (probably) go up with time.

**Pairings**: R27 &amp; 8027 hints in this chapter, All27 overall.

Updates for this fic will likely be sporadic, but more often now that I'm actually inspired for this fic.

**Also, if you're interested in Harry Potter, check out my new HP fic, _Prongslet &amp; Co!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Crush, Crush, Crush_

* * *

In the end, Tsuna refuses to masturbate.

It's mostly due to self-preservation – after all, Reborn had shown a startling propensity for telepathy when Tsuna was a teenager and Tsuna doesn't think the ability had simply disappeared now that the Arcobaleno curse had been eradicated. And if Reborn knew Tsuna had masturbated to him?

He'd probably kill Tsuna. And Tsuna liked living.

So. He didn't masturbate.

What he _did_ do was think desperately about all the ways Reborn would kill him if he actually went through with his mother's advice and slowly but surely, the _problem_ vanished on its own. Once_that's_ taken care of, a particular Reborn-induced paranoia starts to set in, completely unlike the paranoia at the thought of Reborn _knowing_ he had masturbated to him, except for the fact Reborn was at the both of both paranoias.

Because ... in all the years that Tsuna has known Reborn – he's seen him in his pajamas (as in infant and as an adult, though Reborn's concept of pajamas understandably changed after the Arcobaleno curse had been lifted), but he's never truly seen him sleep-mussed, or dare Tsuna even _think_ it – messy, so why _had _Reborn looked that way?

Was it some sort of trick?

Had Reborn somehow discovered that he was an incubus and figured out Tsuna's ill-advised crush on him and –

Wait.

That's ridiculous. Reborn wouldn't look _messy_ just to torture Tsuna and not even _Tsuna_ had known about his incubus heritage.

(_But_, a voice whispers in the back of his mind,_ Reborn knew **everything**_. _And it wouldn't be the first time that Reborn knew something about you that you had no clue about._)

Determined to be positive, Tsuna resolutely shakes his head and crawls out from under his desk, wincing when the sweat on the back of his neck begins cooling and his dress shirt sticks to him uncomfortably. Reborn _might_ know about his incubus heritage and he _might_ have come down to eat breakfast all mussed and messy and _frustratingly_ attractive as a trap, but Tsuna has a weapon of his own.

The power of denial.

If Reborn tries to confront him about what had happened at the breakfast table, he can always simply deny any accusation Reborn hurls at him. It had worked in the past. It'll work again. Probably.

And if it doesn't?

Well.

Tsuna will keep his gloves and pills nearby for a quick and easy air escape.

* * *

Tsuna leaves his office only after pulling at his collar and using his handkerchief (that Reborn_ insisted_ that he carry around) to swipe at the dried sweat on the back off his neck. He opens the door slowly, leaning out to see if any of his Guardians were around. Satisfied that they weren't looking for him, he quietly closes the door behind him – wincing when it clicks shut.

One obstacle overcome, now all Tsuna has to do is make it down the hall and to the right to his room without running into anyone – not only is he all sweaty from a mix of terror (at the prospect of growing horns) and arousal (Reborn's fault), but his cheeks are still uncomfortably flushed, and his hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions because he'd pulled on it to make it through the frankly horrifying conversation with his mom. He probably looks a complete mess – and not an attractive one like Reborn. He just wants to go and take a shower, make himself presentable, and go back down stairs to eat something before procrastinating on his work.

He makes it only half way to his room before a door opens behind him and Tsuna freezes, stuck between staying and facing the person who had opened the door and fleeing when a soft voice calls out in the silence.

"... Reborn? Is that you?" The voice is soft, but hoarse, and the owner of said voice steps out of the bedroom behind Tsuna just moments after calling out for the hitman. It's another man, probably not much taller than Tsuna with wild chestnut hair, pale skin, and small hands. He's wearing only a pair of boxers and an oversized white dress shirt and with a jolt, Tsuna realizes that the bedroom the man had appeared out of is _Reborn's _room and he's probably wearing _Reborn's _shirt. When the man sees that it's only Tsuna, the soft expression vanishes and is replaced with something like contempt.

"You're not Reborn." The man says plainly, in accented Italian, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Tsuna's appearance.

"I-I'm not. I was just - going to my room. Sorry to bother you, I - um - I was just going to my room," Tsuna stammers in reply, wide-eyed, something that he recognizes as heartbreak blooming in his chest at the man's disheveled appearance, at the kiss marks sucked into his neck and his thighs and the way he had called for Reborn so familiarly. Tsuna had known of course, that he hadn't had a chance with Reborn - that Reborn was out of his league and he likely wasn't ever going to be interested in someone like Tsuna who was scrawny and only attractive under the right lighting, but to see and interact with one of his lovers was something else. It feels like the breath has been knocked out of him and his throat feels tight, but it's like a train wreck - he just can't move from his spot, or even look away, even as tears embarrassingly gather at the corner of his eyes.

Thankfully, before he can actually _cry,_ near silent footsteps approach and a familiar voice disrupts the awkward silence. "I brought your water and towel. I expect you -" Reborn rounds the corner saying, but halts both in speaking and in his approach when he sees Tsuna standing before him. He pauses for only a moment, before walking toward Tsuna with a purpose, ignoring the man in his bedroom entirely. " ... Tsuna. What are you doing here?"

"I - I was just going to my room. I didn't mean to interrupt -"

"You're not interrupting," Reborn says bluntly, ignoring the man in his bedroom - who makes an affronted noise at the declaration. "What happened at breakfast?" He asks, although it's more a statement than an inquisition.

"Had to call my mom," Tsuna mutters, red-faced, and trying to curl into himself in embarrassment at the reminder of how he spent his morning. "It's fine now," he says louder, "I should go take a shower," he tells Reborn, feeling Reborn's lover's glare like a physical weight and wanting to escape desperately.

"You took one last night," The hitman presses with his characteristic lack of tact. When Reborn's lover begins to make a fuss, he silences the other man with a glance, before turning beady eyes back onto Tsuna. "You're sweaty. Why?"

"No - no reason." And Tsuna _knows_ he's being suspicious by averting his eyes and fidgeting, but the reminder of his current state and what exactly made him so disheveled has him flushing and eye-contact would likely just make the problem worse. "I should g-go ... take a shower -"

Tsuna chances a look at Reborn as he begins to back away - ready to bolt, if need be - when he notices the dark expression on the other man's face and how his jaw is clenched. The behavior strikes him as rather odd, but Tsuna doesn't stick around to question it, especially when he notices that Reborn isn't stopped him from leaving. With one last glance at Reborn and the Reborn's lover, still half dressed, he turns and scurries to his room.

The first half of the day royally _sucked_, but hopefully - _hopefully_ \- the second half would be at least marginally better.

* * *

Tsuna is only half dressed and still quite damp when there's a knock at his door. Curious as to who could be at the door, he simply slips on a white dress shirt and throws the towel he'd been using to dry his hair around his neck. He kicks his dirty clothes out of the way as he heads for the door and before opening it, looks down at his bare chest, and decides against buttoning the shirt, laziness prompting the lack of action.

His door isn't locked and it's just a bit strange that the person knocking hadn't simply barged in, as that was what happened most of the time someone in the house wanted or needed his company. He opens his door almost absentmindedly, thoughts still stuck on his mother's revelations and Reborn's lover (who was rather pretty, if a man could be called that and more proof that Reborn was out of his league).

On the other side of the door is a familiar face ... in even more nostalgic clothing.

"W-wha -" Tsuna _attempts _to say, suddenly extremely tongue tied.

Yamamoto is standing on the other side of the door, grinning - as he almost always is - and wearing his old high school baseball uniform.

_Except._

It's just a _hair_ too tight and Yamamoto certainly has filled out, muscle-wise, since their years at high school. That much is evident by the way the uniform stretches over his biceps and around his_thighs_.

(Suddenly it's very hard not to keep staring at Yamamoto's body and suddenly he's made aware that he kinda ... maybe ... _perhaps_ ... has a crush on Yamamoto too.)

"_Guh ..." _Tsuna tries to speak again, somehow failing even worse than his first attempt.

For a moment, Yamamoto doesn't say anything. He simply stares at Tsuna and something in his expression makes Tsuna shiver - but not necessarily in a bad way. Then Yamamoto laughs and the strange atmosphere dissipates. "Ha - guess what I found in the attic?" He asks in lieu of a welcome. "Gabriel and Anthony - " Two of the men in Tsuna's security detail - "Dared me to try it on and it fits! Well - " Yamamoto pauses here, glances down at his arm as he raises it upwards, watching in bemusement as the fabric strains and stretches at the movement. "Kinda."

Inside of his room and clutching at the door with a white knuckled grip, Tsuna makes a garbled, wobbly noise that sounds a bit like a curse word.

Yamamoto doesn't notice.

"Anyway, we're all going to play a few games out back, if you want to join?"

"S-sure," Tsuna squeaks, forcing himself to loosen his grip on his door.

"I'd button your shirt up though," A heated glance at Tsuna's chest has the other man flushing and scrambling to button his shirt. Yamamoto smiles at that, but it's not nearly as innocent as before. "It's just a bit cold out, is all."

"I'll - I'll be right down. Just - um." Tsuna scrambles for an excuse to stay in his room for just a few extra minutes, in the hopes of trying to use that time to compose himself. "Shoes! I have - I have to get shoes. And put them on."

Here again, there's a pause, before Yamamoto laughs once more. "Alright. We'll be waiting for you outside."

Helpless to deny Yamamoto's whims (especially when he was wearing his old high school baseball uniform ... ) Tsuna simply stares, dazed, at Yamamoto's retreating back. When Yamamoto finally turns the corner, Tsuna retreats into his room, slamming his door shut, and leaning against it. His face is burning and he panics just a little bit, when he realizes that yes, _yes_ he has a crush not only on Reborn, but on Yamamoto, and he's an incubus, and he has horns and he has a tail, and -

The second half of the day isn't turning out to be much better than the first.

* * *

Fin ... (for now)

* * *

The next chapter will probably be more trouble with his incubus heritage, Tsuna coming to the (wrong) realization that not only do his guardians not think of him in a romantic, or sexual manner, but that he can't pursue them anyway ... he's their _boss_ and that be like forcing them, as well as Tsuna trying to flirt with someone not in his Family – and their reactions.

* * *

You can follow me on tumblr at lunaerum! A link is in my profile bio. You can ask me about this fic and my others!

Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback and concrit will certainly inspire me to write more (maybe)!


	3. It's the Biceps

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/the writing.

* * *

**Summary**: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, _joy_. AU. All27.

* * *

**Warnings**: Same as last time. Allusions to sex. Rating will (probably) go up with time.

**Pairings**: R27, 8027, &amp; 5927 hints in this chapter, All27 overall.

Updates for this fic will likely be sporadic, but more often now that I'm actually inspired for this fic.

So, not many people noticed that Reborn's lover was a Tsuna look-alike, so shout out to the two people that did notice tofldh and Lupa Altre! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Alright. There may be errors and this isn't where I wanted to leave off, but I _really_ have to study for my history midterm, lol! Just wanted to get this posted for all of my patient readers!

* * *

Chapter 3: _It's the Biceps_

* * *

Watching Yamamoto play baseball is _distracting._

Tsuna's watched enough of Yamamoto's baseball games to know that they're incredibly boring. He always finds himself entranced by the man's athleticism but the game itself, is, to put it quite plainly – a bore.

Today, Tsuna doesn't find himself entranced by Yamamoto's athleticism so much as his ... _muscles_.

And tight uniform.

The way the uniform stretches over bulging muscles is nearly _obscene_, but Tsuna can't find it in himself to look away. Each time Yamamoto bats, his heart beats faster at the sight of leg muscles – his _thighs_ – tensing and relaxing. Each time he pitches, Tsuna has to swallow a tiny whimper at the sight of Yamamoto's biceps straining against the tight, ill-fitting uniform.

It's a torture worse than anything Reborn has ever done to him.

By the end of the third inning, Tsuna's skin feels way too hot and way too sensitive and the feeling of his silk shirt against his skin is almost too much. There's a very curious tingling sensation centered on his head and the small of his back – he supposes that it's probably his horns and tail and he hopes that they won't pop out like they did earlier, because even though watching Yamamoto in his tight uniform is _torture_, Tsuna wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asks, standing to his right. Though barely a whisper compared to the noise his men were making on the field, Tsuna still jumps – almost toppling his lawn chair in the process.

(Tsuna had offered Gokudera a lawn chair, but he – and the rest of his men watching the game – had declined, something about it being a security issue. Tsuna thinks they're just being over-protective, but he's learned after ten years not to argue with them about this.)

"Y-yes?" Tsuna turns towards Gokudera, desperately hoping his face isn't as red as it looks and that he isn't drooling.

"Are you alrigh – " And before Gokudera can finish his statement, a loud exclamation comes from the makeshift baseball field.

Fearing the worst, Tsuna jerks his head towards where the yelling seemed to be coming from – just in time to watch Yamamoto pitch again.

Tsuna squirms in his seat, trying not to think about how much he'd like to touch Yamamoto's biceps.

Tsuna doesn't notice how Gokudera's pupils dilate at the movement.

"W-what?" Tsuna says when it becomes clear that the shouting was just his men getting rowdy on the field, turning back towards Gokudera – who looks sort of red-faced and a bit dazed. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asks, when Gokudera just _stares_ at Tsuna instead of answering him.

"Yes," Gokudera says, still staring down at Tsuna – and his gaze feels so _heavy _and full of _intent_ that it almost feels like a physical caress to Tsuna – and as his glasses slip down his nose, he pushes them back up with an absent-minded, practiced motion. "O-of course, Tenth."

Tsuna looks back up at Gokudera, taking in his red cheeks and bright eyes and _pink_ lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss Gokudera – if his glasses would be in the way … if he would be gentle … if he _wouldn't_ be gentle …

The tingling on his head and back gets _so_ much worse at that thought – at the thought of Gokudera kissing him – would they be standing up? But Gokudera's so much taller than him, he'd be forced onto his tip-toes … maybe they'd be kissing against a wall and Gokudera would notice how Tsuna was straining upwards, maybe he'd have Tsuna wrap his legs around his waist – Gokudera was strong enough, Gokudera could do it –

And oh, _God_. That's certainly an image – Gokudera hauling Tsuna up so they can kiss … would it be messy? Would Gokudera murmur things to him in Italian? Would he be gentle? Or would he leave finger-shaped bruises on Tsuna's hips?

"That's – !" Tsuna nearly shouts, desperate to get those images of Gokudera kissing him messily out of his head. "That's great! I'm glad you're okay!" And Tsuna gets progressively louder and louder, more and more hysterical at the thought that he _probably_ has a crush on Gokudera too.

Tsuna wonders – really thinks about it for the first time since his horns popped out of his head this morning – if maybe he's had these crushes all along. He's always wanted one-on-one time with all of his guardians, with Reborn, with Dino, with Xanxus – and now that he really thinks about it, that one-on-one time is more like _dating_ than anything else.

He's even had _dreams_ about being married to his guardians!

Fortunately, this didn't include Lambo.

_Unfortunately_, it happened to include Reborn, Dino, Xanxus – hell, even Squalo!

(Tsuna was man enough to admit that he thought the man's hair was beautiful and that he very much so wanted to run his fingers through it.)

Hell, sometimes it even included Enma and Byakuran!

Which, okay, Enma was sweet and wonderful and amazing – but Byakuran?

(Sometimes Tsuna despaired of his taste in potential spouses.)

The only thing new about this whole thing is the … dirty thoughts. The thinking about having sex. With his guardians. With his _friends_.

Where before, thoughts of sex – as rare as they were – embarrassed him, now he can't _stop_ thinking about it. Tsuna doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his entire life. Tsuna doesn't know if he's ever thought about sex so much in his life.

Another loud noise from the makeshift baseball field tears him from his thoughts once more – and knowing that it's just his men being noisy – Tsuna just looks upward, sending up a silent prayer that this whole situation will hopefully get better, and tries desperately not to think about how _handsome_ Gokudera looks from this angle.

Jeez, some higher power _must_ have it out for him, because today has really_ sucked_.

And it doesn't look like it'll get any better.

* * *

A few days later, after having a rather steamy dream about Dino and wondering if he's as clumsy in bed as he is in real life, Tsuna realizes that these crushes are pointless.

For many, many reasons – but the two most important ones are really quite simple.

Because no matter how much his mother insists that he's really rather handsome – Tsuna knows the truth. He's barely average, with his mousy brown hair and uninteresting brown eyes. His short stature probably doesn't help matters either.

To put it plainly, all of the people Tsuna has a crush on? Yeah. They're _way_ out of his league.

And it hurts.

It hurts to think about, but it's _true_.

And Tsuna would really like to blame the dust in his office for his suddenly watery eyes, but that's really not true. He's long since resigned himself to the fact that he's not much to look at, but it always tears at his heart a little bit to think about it.

And it plays into the second reason – because the second reason that these crushes are completely pointless is … well. He's the boss of one of the most powerful mafia famiglia in the entire world.

And he has crushes on almost all of his guardians.

(On almost _every_ friend he had.)

Even trying to figure out if his crushes were requited – which they _weren't_, see reason one – would be an abuse of power. His guardians (and Reborn, though he would deny it) are so very, _very_ invested in making him happy, Tsuna would never know if they were just following along because he was their boss, their friend, or if they actually liked him.

And that's why Tsuna can never tell any of them that he likes them. That he wants to go on dates, wants to cuddle, wants to kiss – wants to … have _sex_.

Because he can never know for certain if they'd actually like him for him and not because they feel like they can't say no.

And this revelation somehow hurts even worse than the first and he pushes the paperwork Reborn wanted him to get done away from him and just tries to breathe, tries not to cry.

He almost wants to crawl under his desk and call his mom, but there's really no point in getting worked up over the fact that no one he likes will ever like him back. This doesn't have to change anything.

It won't.

Tsuna will continue to care about his guardians, about Reborn, about Dino and Xanxus and Squalo and Enma (and even Byakuran) – will continue to fantasize about them too, if he's being completely honest – he won't be bitter about this. That's unfair to them, unfair to him.

Everything will stay the same.

Everything will be okay.

* * *

A week and a half after discovering he's part incubus, Yamamoto comes to his office around three and asks if Tsuna wants to have dinner with him.

Grateful for the distraction and the excuse to put off his work even more, Tsuna immediately says yes.

And then he thinks about it. "Wait … Takeshi? I think everyone except for you and me and Gokudera – and Reborn, I think is busy. It'll only be the four of us. Is that okay?"

Yamamoto's smile becomes a little strained at that and Tsuna almost opens his mouth to suggest that maybe they should reschedule so everyone can come to dinner, when Yamamoto says, "Sure. Yeah, that's fine."

"Great!" Tsuna beams at the other man and completely _fails_ to notice how Yamamoto entire countenance _softens_ at the sight of Tsuna's smile. "I'll go let everyone else know. Do you want to arrange transportation? Or do you need to get ready?"

Tsuna stands from his seat behind his ornate desk and stretches, making a little contented noise when it releases some of the tension in his back – not noticing how dark eyes track the movement.

"Mm. No, it's fine." Yamamoto says, voice somehow a little deeper than before. "I can arrange transportation. You can let Reborn and Gokudera know that they're invited to join us."

And Tsuna, who had walked closer as Yamamoto spoke, tries not to think about Yamamoto whispering in his ear or about the way he instinctively leaned towards Yamamoto, like a moth to the flame. "O-okay. I'll go … I'll go do that. Shouldn't take longer than ten minutes."

Tsuna makes his way out of his office and into the hallway, trying not to think about how warm Yamamoto would be or about how much he would like to kiss Yamamoto – or touch his biceps.

Oh god.

Now Tsuna's thinking about Yamamoto's biceps.

Sometimes, Tsuna wonders what life would be like if Reborn didn't come down to breakfast all sleep-mussed and frustratingly handsome.

He wouldn't know he was an incubus.

He probably wouldn't be thinking about sex every waking moment.

He probably wouldn't be so sexually frustrated with no possible outlet.

Life would be easier, Tsuna decides.

So, _so_ much easier.

* * *

Fin ... (for now)

* * *

Okay so the _next_ chapter will be Tsuna flirting, him learning about his second puberty, and a secret meeting between all of the people Tsuna thinks he doesn't have a chance with – and the topic of the discussion? How unintentionally erotic Tsuna has become in the past few weeks. It's seriously cause for concern!

* * *

You can follow me on tumblr at lunaerum! A link is in my profile bio. You can ask me about this fic and my others!

Leave a review if you'd like! Positive feedback and concrit will certainly inspire me to write more (maybe)!


	4. The Evolution of Sawada Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the fic idea/writing.

**Summary**: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, joy. AU. All27. TYL.

**Warnings**: Some angst and self-depreciation, allusions to sex. Rating will eventually go up!

**Pairings**: R27, 8027, 5927 in this chapter, All27 overall. Also – are there any All27 fics where Chrome is (secretly) just as much of a possessive pervert as Mukuro? Because that's probably the route that this fic will go in and I find myself with a mighty need. Also to those that were wondering this fic WILL include 0027 and 10027!

* * *

And some reviewers were wondering how old everyone is in this fic and this fic takes place TYL! I'll add it to my summary.

This chapter is dedicated to _**Dandelion-san**_ and _**Leii-Leii**_! They're some of my favorite KHR fic authors and I can't believe they actually reviewed this fic!

Also, shout-out to all the reviewers who have noticed that Tsuna is _completely_ wrong about his Guardians liking him and have picked up the hints that (so far) Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are totally gone on Tsuna!

I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update – this semester is my last at my junior college so I've been super busy with my classes and transferring nonsense … but I'm going to try to update more often!

**Be sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is lunaerum – same as my fanfiction handle! **

Unbeta'd as per usual. If you spot a mistake don't be afraid to point it out – just tell me exactly where I messed up, if possible – so I can correct it! Some parts of this are rushed, but I really wanted to just get this posted for all of my lovely readers so – please be gentle! If some of the scene splitter/horizontal lines don't show up (because this site apparently hates me) then the extra space between one scene and another denotes a scene change!

Be sure to check out my newest KHR fic _Parallels_! It's another all27 fic with overprotective Guardians!

* * *

**Chapter Four**: _The Evolution of Sawada Tsuna_

Be sure to review if you read and enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

It takes ten minutes to track down his Storm Guardian.

Five minutes to shake off the thoughts of Yamamoto's biceps, waiting for the heat on his cheeks and the tips of his ears to die down – another five minutes to actually find him. Gokudera is _very _predictable, at least to Tsuna. Unless on a mission, there are only a few places that he actually spends time in. His rooms, the main dining room, the office nearest to Tsuna's and of course – wherever Tsuna is, on the rare occasion that Tsuna leaves his own office early.

Seeing as Gokudera's office is the closest, Tsuna checks there first. It takes only a few seconds to walk across the hall, stopping outside of a room that hopefully has his Storm in it. There, he tentatively raises a hand to knock on the door, wondering if he should even bother – he didn't want to interrupt Gokudera working, but he wanted to invite the other man to dinner … perhaps a text message might be better?

The choice, however, is taken away from him when not a moment after he arrives, the door swings open to reveal Gokudera, smiling, eyes bright and glasses skewed with his silver hair pulled into a messy pony-tail.

"Tenth! I thought I heard you outside the door!"

Tsuna blinks up at his Storm Guardian and slowly lowers his hand. He wants to ask many things – like how Gokudera got from his desk, that was on the _other side of the room_, to the door so fast or how he knew that it was Tsuna outside his office door. Or even how Gokudera heard him, especially because Reborn had meticulously taught Tsuna how to walk with a light footstep and Tsuna was _positive_ he hadn't made a sound.

Instead, he asks, "Are you busy?"

This time, it's Gokudera who blinks and Tsuna scrambles to explain his somewhat weird question. "I mean – Takeshi invited – I … do you want to go to dinner?" He says all in one breath, apprehension growing when Gokudera's confused expression turns into a scowl. "I'm sorry – I know you're busy, I just –"

"No, I want to go." Gokudera says, still scowling.

Tsuna cocks his head to the side, staring up at his Storm. "Then why –"

"You call that stupid baseball idiot by his given name, even that perverted Mist and Reborn –"

"That's because Reborn doesn't have a last name," Tsuna says sensibly.

"That's not my _point_ … " Gokudera says, and he looks so dejected that Tsuna sobers and _has_ to reach out and rest his hand gently on his Storm's forearm, comfort in mind. "Aren't we close? I thought … I thought of us as friends, but –"

And Tsuna has to cut his friend – his _best_ friend – off there, because for someone so smart Gokudera can be so _dumb_. "Gokudera-kun," he starts – then stops, shakes his head, and begins again. "_Hayato_-kun, you're one of my nearest and dearest friends. I don't know how you could question our bond, but I'm going to make sure you know just how much I appreciate you in the future. It wasn't that I don't think of us as close, it's just that … I didn't want to presume anything and offend you."

There's a pause and it's then that Tsuna notices how he'd drifted closer to Gokudera without conscious thought. When he tries to take a step away, Gokudera pulls him back with a warm hand on his waist.

(Absent-mindedly, Tsuna notes that this situation is almost identical to a few of the daydreams he'd never admit to having.)

"Tenth," Gokudera says, very seriously. "You can presume all you want."

It takes him a moment to process that – Gokudera's serious tone and proximity was _more_ than enough to confuse him – but when he does, Tsuna bursts into peals of laughter that almost suspiciously sounds like giggling. When Gokudera hears the sound, he too, begins laughing. They stay like that – close, chests almost touching, and _smiling_ – for almost two minutes before –

"T-T-T-Tenth!" Gokudera lets go of Tsuna as if the contact _burnt _(and Tsuna tries not to feel offense at that), scrambling backward into his office, wide-eyed and face so red Tsuna was actually _worried_ for his health. "I didn't mean to t-t-_touch_ you without your consent!"

Tsuna frowns, brow furrowing. Was Tsuna that intimidating that his Family was afraid to touch him without his explicit approval? He tries to think back – tries to remember the last time anyone touched him without him initiating the contact … and he comes up empty. "Go – Hayato-kun, you don't have to ask _permission_ to touch me. We're friends – friends touch each other." It's _maybe_ a millisecond after the words leave his mouth that Tsuna realizes how dirty they sound and his face begins to burn. Across from him, Gokudera turns even redder.

"I … I didn't mean it like that." Tsuna averts his gaze to the hardwood floor studiously observing the grain of the dark flooring – trying to ruthlessly suppress any and all thoughts of the not-so-innocent daydreams he's been having about his Storm Guardian.

"Anyway, I'm going to go see if Reborn is busy." Tsuna says, still looking anywhere but at Gokudera. "Takeshi is arranging transportation, so as soon as I figure out if Reborn is coming, we'll leave."

Tsuna doesn't wait for a response and once he's finished talking – he bolts, embarrassment and mortification nipping at his heels.

* * *

Like Gokudera, Reborn is usually only ever in a few places and rarely, if _ever_ deviates from his preferences. But considering that the man had just gotten back from a mission (and that word sounds so much better than a _hit_, which is certainly what Reborn had been sent to do) just last night, Tsuna figures that the first place he should check is Reborn's bedroom.

* * *

He's only ever been in Reborn's bedroom once and it was a complete accident.

Byakuran had been to the mansion visiting and unsurprisingly he'd gotten Mukuro all riled up. One thing led to another – Tsuna thinks he remembers one of them mentioning how they'd be the better choice for him, though why that would be a point of contention for either one of them and better choice in _what_, he doesn't know – and suddenly, Tsuna had two weirdos chasing after him. Luckily, Byakuran and Mukuro begun fighting each other and _fortunately_, Tsuna was able to escape by running into the first room he saw.

_Unfortunately_, it happened to be Reborn's bedroom. Tsuna spent nearly fifteen minutes in the room waiting out Mukuro and Byakuran, taking in his surroundings and wondering who on Earth would need a chandelier _and_ silk sheets when the man in question walked into the room.

Tsuna had, of course, quickly stammered out a reason for why he was in Reborn's room, but the man looked even _more _murderous after he was done. Luckily, he still allowed Tsuna to stay in his rooms until Byakuran had left.

Then, in true Reborn fashion, he literally_ kicked _Tsuna out of his room.

* * *

Tsuna arrives at Reborn's bedroom door – somehow more ominous than any other door in the mansion – and knocks once, waiting for a reply. When it doesn't come, Tsuna slowly and quietly opens the door and cautiously peeks into Reborn's room, ready to run if this was all some elaborate trap wherein Reborn was waiting for him, gun in hand. Luckily, peering into Reborn's room doesn't end with a bullet to the kneecap or even with Reborn's patent lethal stare searing a hole in his forehead.

In fact, Reborn isn't even conscious. He's asleep, laying on _top_ of his bed, in the suit he was wearing yesterday. Tsuna almost decides against waking the other man – as he _clearly_ needed sleep, but Reborn would probably get mad or something if Tsuna didn't even ask.

"Reborn?" He clears his throat and tries again, this time louder. "Reborn? I just came to ask if you wanted to go out to eat with Takeshi, Hayato-kun, and I."

No response.

Sadly, Tsuna isn't even surprised. Reborn's done this enough during their ten years together that he's almost come to expect it.

With a sigh, Tsuna takes a step into Reborn's bedroom, then another, then another, until he's the closest that he can be to the man without being on the bed with him. "Reborn?" He asks, even louder than his two previous times. "Are you hungry? Takeshi, Hayato-kun, and I are going out for dinner, do you want us to bring yo – "

"_Dame_-Tsuna …" Reborn says menacingly, without even opening his eyes.

(Which is totally unfair. Tsuna couldn't pull off menacing if his life depended on it.)

And that's how Tsuna knows Reborn is well and truly irritated with him, because after Timoteo had passed the torch to Tsuna and he'd truly become Decimo, Reborn had mostly stopped calling him that.

Well, unless Tsuna managed to irritate him.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! I-I promise I'll bring you back something to eat!" Tsuna nearly trips over his own feet trying to run out of Reborn's room, until –

"Wait."

And Tsuna does, freezing in place only a step away from the safety of the hallway.

"You're going to dinner with Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

Not having enough of a death-wish to mention that he's actually said that not once, but _twice_ Tsuna just says, " … y-yes?"

"I'll be ready in five minutes. Do _not_ leave without me."

Tsuna nods – even though Reborn can't even probably see it – then takes that last step to get out of Reborn's room, closing the door behind him. Once the door audibly clicks shut behind him, Tsuna breathes a sigh of relief – wondering what had changed Reborn's mind about joining them for dinner. He doesn't mind either way, but he can't deny that being able to have dinner together with _three_ of his favorite people has him smiling on the way down to meet Yamamoto and Gokudera downstairs.

Unsurprisingly, Yamamoto and Gokudera are arguing when Tsuna gets to the garage. Tsuna sighs and _refuses_ to acknowledge that in addition to the exasperation, he's also feeling _fond_ at the sight of them acting as they did ten years ago.

Fortunately, for some odd reason, no matter how heated or angry his two best friends got (though, on second thought, it was mostly only _Gokudera_ that got angry) they always responded when he called, no matter how loud the two of them were being, even when logically, the sound of Gokudera shouting should've drowned out whatever Tsuna had said.

"Takeshi, Hayato-kun?" The first syllable is barely out of Tsuna's mouth before the two men quiet and immediately turn to him. It would startle him if he weren't so used to stranger things happening every day. Still, he stalls for a moment, something about the look on Yamamoto's face stopping him in his tracks. "… Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Tenth!" Gokudera says, much louder than the situation warranted – shooting one last glare at Yamamoto before beaming at Tsuna. Helpless, Tsuna smiles back and begins to say something when –

"Good." Reborn says, coming out of _nowhere_ like a vengeful _demon _and ignoring Tsuna's shriek. "Then we can leave."

* * *

After Tsuna's heartbeat slows enough where it's unlikely he'll have a heart attack, the four of them pile into the car Yamamoto had arranged for them. To Tsuna's dismay, it's the most ostentatious car the Vongola owns – a four door black vehicle that's nearly large enough to call a limousine. Tsuna gets inside with the smallest of sighs, knowing that if he were to suggest taking one of the smaller cars, he'd be shot down. It's a short drive to the restaurant (and Tsuna knows not even to suggest walking instead of driving, for apparently doing so is a safety hazard), made longer by the fact that Yamamoto and Gokudera argue the entire way there – leaving Tsuna to mediate between them.

A job that sometimes seems harder than being Vongola Decimo.

Fortunately, they arrive at the restaurant quickly, though the topic of their argument transitions seamlessly from 'who Tsuna likes better' to 'who should help Tsuna out of the car.'

In the end, it's Reborn who helps Tsuna out of the monster of a car, his hand holding onto Tsuna's as gentle as it's ever been, guiding him from the inside of the vehicle to the ground below. From there – still holding onto Tsuna's hand, for whatever reason – Reborn gives instructions to their driver in short, clipped Italian, while behind them, Yamamoto and Gokudera continue to fight.

It takes only a few seconds for Reborn to scare the life out of their driver and after he's satisfied that the driver won't betray them or steal the car or whatever paranoia the former tutor was indulging in; they then head inside.

Predictably, Yamamoto and Gokudera as they near the restaurant, they argue over who should open the door for Tsuna, just as they've been arguing since leaving the manor.

"Tenth wouldn't want you to open the door anyway – you'd probably mess it up!" Gokudera shouts, much louder than the situation called for – face red, probably only a few seconds away from taking Yamamoto down in a flying tackle.

Of course, Yamamoto has no self-preservation when it comes to what he should and shouldn't say to Gokudera so the next words out of his mouth are like pouring gasoline on a fire. "Haha – how can I mess up opening a door? Are you speaking from experience?"

Gokudera sputters at that and from experience, Tsuna can tell that he's gearing up to get very, very mad and very, very loud. Two things that Tsuna _desperately _wants to avoid.

So – instead of trying to mediate verbally, Tsuna simply slips his hand out of Reborn's grasp and opens the restaurant door himself. That, thankfully halts the argument in its tracks, though he's sure that he's probably violated some sort of mafia etiquette. At least his Rain and Storm enter the restaurant quietly – and for peace, Tsuna is fairly sure that he'd break every single mafia rule there was, with a _smile_. Reborn enters last and waits for Tsuna to enter himself before continuing to where Yamamoto and Gokudera are waiting near the hostess.

"Yamamoto, reservation for 2?" The hostess inquires, looking between Yamamoto and Gokudera (who looks quite sick at the implication that he'd willingly spend time with the other man).

Laughing, Tsuna corrects her – not wanting another argument to break out in the restaurant. "For four, please."

A credit to her training, Tsuna assumes, the hostess remains amiable and simply grabs two more menus to accommodate them. She hands them off to a waiter as he passes – a man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "Emilio will be your server for tonight, if you would follow him to your seats – "

Emilio nods at them (and as observant of the nuances of his guardians' moods he is, Tsuna doesn't quite notice how Emilio's eyes linger on him for a few seconds longer than they do on the others) and leads them to their seats – in the corner of the restaurant, intimate, but not dark. It's all very lovely.

As the four of them sit down – Yamamoto and Gokudera look as if they're gearing up for another fight on who will sit next to Tsuna, though he makes sure to stop _that_ argument before it starts with a very stern look. In the end, it's Gokudera who sits next to him, Reborn who sits across from him, and Yamamoto who sits next to Reborn.

"I'm Emilio and I'll be your server for tonight." The man says, handing out the menus as the four of them sit down.

"Water, for me please." Tsuna says, smiling politely up at the waiter. For some strange reason, Emilio turns red at that, clearing his throat to continue with the rest of their drink orders. Unsurprisingly, Yamamoto orders water and the two Italian men order wine.

(Tsuna is _never_ drinking wine again, not after the disaster that was his 21st birthday.)

Tsuna doesn't notice when Emilio leaves, only when he comes back with their drinks. He even asks if they're ready to order, even though Tsuna has had only a few minutes to look at the menu. Helpless, Tsuna glances at Reborn for help – who like an angel (an _evil_ angel) orders for him.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, waiting for their food takes a short amount of time. The four of them pass the time with idle chit-chat that's mostly white noise for Tsuna – who simply reveals in their company.

After arriving with their food and setting down their plates – looking strangely nervous as he does so, Emilio scurries off, faster than Tsuna's seen anyone who wasn't in the mafia go. He frowns at that, then shrugs deciding that the spread of near strangers isn't exactly his business. He adjusts his plate a little bit – nervous habit that only begun when he moved to Italy – and sets his napkin in his lap. Even knowing that he could easily replace any suit he ruined, Tsuna takes care in _not_ doing so. He notes that – curiously, Gokudera, Reborn, and Yamamoto don't do the same, though it's more likely because the three men are far more graceful than he, rather than any disregard for their expensive suits.

As he places his napkin in his lap, he notices that – curiously enough, there's a little piece of paper sticking out from under his plate, likely dislodged from Tsuna moving his plate around. Which – is strange, but considering his daily life, doesn't exactly phase him. So he ignores the piece of paper and starts to dig into his meal – pasta, as he often eats in Italy, but very _good_ pasta.

He tells Reborn that, but Reborn only raises an eyebrow and says, "Did you think I was going to order you something you hated? If I didn't know your tastes by now, I'd be a very poor advisor."

Tsuna squints at him and wants to say something like '_what does knowing any of that have to do with being an advisor'_ but he also doesn't want to die today, so he leaves it be. The conversation lulls from there and Tsuna takes that opportunity to observe his Rain, his Storm, and his former tutor. All three of them wear their suits much better than Tsuna, broad shoulders filling out their jackets – the gray of Yamamoto's suit a lovely compliment to his complexion, the green of Gokudera's tie nearly matching his eyes, and of _course_ Reborn has never worn a suit that isn't expertly tailored. Reborn is even wearing the cufflinks Tsuna got him for his birthday last year and Tsuna's heart warms at the thought that Reborn _liked_ his gift enough to wear them.

There's something a bit bittersweet in dining with his Family like this, especially when he knows himself enough to know that his love for them goes a bit deeper than familial or platonic – especially when he knows that he doesn't have a chance with them at all. But Tsuna isn't selfish enough to push them to love him in the way that he does them and so now, he simply cherishes their time spent together.

It's halfway through his pasta that the little piece of paper sticking out from under his plate begins to call to him and it's only a few seconds after that when the curiosity becomes unbearable.

Unable to stand it anymore, Tsuna grabs the paper from under his plate (careful not to overturn his pasta onto the table), unfolds it – only to reveal …

A phone number.

Well.

_That_ was anticlimactic.

A phone number? Was it Emilio's phone number? And why would it be under his plate?

Strange.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, it hits him. Emilio was trying to give his number out, trying to _flirt_ with someone at table and he'd accidentally put the paper with his phone number under Tsuna's plate.

Hurt, but also unwilling to allow his own personal feelings get in the way of anyone else's love life – Tsuna sets the piece of paper in the middle of the table. Before speaking, Tsuna wipes the corner of his mouth with his napkin and takes a deep breath. "That's – um. Emilio's phone number. I think he accidentally put it under my plate? It's probably meant for one of you."

Lost in his own terrible thoughts of imagining Yamamoto or Gokudera or Reborn dating and marrying Emilio and them asking Tsuna to be the best man and Tsuna giving a heartfelt, heartbroken speech at the reception, Tsuna remains completely oblivious to how the three aforementioned men get very still, then _very_ angry, then **very** confused.

Finally, after a moment, Yamamoto speaks – slowly, still somewhat confused. "No, Tsuna – that's … that's for _you_, it wasn't a mistake."

"Hmm," Tsuna verbalizes, before going back to eating. "Must be the lighting in here."

When he looks up from his meal, both of his guardians and Reborn look confused.

"What do you mean by that, Tenth?" Gokudera finally asks.

"Well, I mean –" _You guys don't have to act so confused_, he wants to say, but he doesn't think that would go over so well. "I know that I'm not the most attractive person, but I noticed in the right lighting I can be sort of nice looking. So … it must he the lighting in here. That would be the only reason he'd pick me over any of you. I mean – look at you guys! If this was a competition, I would come in last place, no question about it!" And he ends his explanation with a self-depreciating smile, though it quickly falls when he notices how angry Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera look. "W-what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Tsuna …" Yamamoto says quietly, leaning across the table and aiming a searing gaze right at his friend's face. "You don't – really _believe_ that, do you?"

"Believe _what_?" Tsuna asks slowly, endlessly confused. There was no point in asking if he believed it or not, because everything he'd said was _true_.

"Tenth …" Gokudera starts, looking so_ incredibly_ solemn. "You're the most beautiful man in the entire world."

It's Gokudera's delivery that has Tsuna laughing – something about how serious he'd said such a ridiculous thing – though he quickly covers his mouth, sure that there's probably food stuck in his teeth and then stops all together when the atmosphere at the table remains entirely too somber. "I– I'm sorry, Hayato-kun. I wasn't laughing at you. You're just a little bit biased. You don't have to flatter me." Tsuna says, placing the hand that was in front of his mouth on top of Gokudera's. "I know that I'm fairly average in the looks department."

Rather than reassuring him, Tsuna's words just make Gokudera look even _more_ offended. "I've done statistical resear—"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn chimes in for the first time since the conversation started, plate somehow cleared of food even though Tsuna hadn't seen him take a bite.

At the tone, Tsuna gulps and shrinks in his seat. He moves his hand from on top on Gokudera's to his lap, cringing – not so much at the tone (okay, so maybe a _little _bit at the tone) but at the fact that Reborn has called him by _that_ name for the second time in one day. Perhaps sensing that he'd gone too far, especially over such an insignificant thing Reborn sighs (a small exhalation of air that Tsuna probably wouldn't have noticed or recognized as a sigh if it weren't for the fact he knew the other man so well) and starts again.

"_Tsuna_. Have you learned nothing from my lessons on seduction?"

At the question, Tsuna no longer feels like cowering from the other man – rather, he feels like he should perhaps try and defend his honor. "I'm very perceptive!" Tsuna says, indignant.

At Reborn's raised eyebrow, Tsuna feels like he should probably expand on that.

"I … " Tsuna begins, pride guiding him in pointing a finger at Reborn – because how _dare_ he suggest that Tsuna doesn't know anything about how love looks on other people, or even _lust_. In fact, out of anyone, Tsuna would and should know the _most_ considering he's now a sex demon – never mind that he has absolutely no idea what being a sex demon entails or what it means. "Was the _first _person to figure out that Gabriel and Renee are dating –"

Reborn interrupts Tsuna, not by speaking (well, not at first) but by raising a hand to rub harshly at his temples. "You didn't figure out anything. They _told_ you so that they could take a leave of absence together. As a _couple_."

Tsuna gapes, lowering his hand to grip the edge of the table. "I knew before that! I knew a month before that! Just because none of your stupid seduction training applies to me doesn't mean I don't know how to recognize that other people are in love or want to have sex!"

Silence.

Tsuna realizes a moment too soon that perhaps he'd said that sentence a bit too loud. He's just thankful that he'd said it in Japanese rather than Italian, but still. There were at least three other people in the restaurant who understood Japanese.

"My training was what?" Reborn asks, not even menacingly – or not even as menacingly as Tsuna knew the man could be. _Still_, Reborn is pretty scary no matter what.

"Superb and excellent and _I'm very grateful that you were my tutor_," Tsuna squeaks, cheeks still bright red from the embarrassment of nearly shouting the word "_sex_" in front of Reborn and two of his guardians.

"Hmm." Reborn verbalizes. "That's what I thought I heard." And just like that, the scary atmosphere surrounding his former tutor vanishes or mostly vanishes, as Reborn _always_ has an air of danger surrounding him.

(Tsuna _refuses_ to find that attractive.)

"… Tsuna." Yamamoto starts and Tsuna shifts his gaze from Reborn, who was sitting across from him, to his Rain, and he frowns at the grim look on both his Rain and his Storm's face. Surely, their conversation didn't warrant such a look.

"You may not believe it yourself," Yamamoto continues after a moment of silence. "But believe us when we say you're anything but average and that the waiter didn't make a mistake when he decided to put his number under _your_ plate."

Tsuna smiles at that, ducking his head to play with the napkin on his lap. "You're sure?"

Even with his head down, Tsuna can still see Gokudera vigorously nodding his head to his left. "Of course! People would be foolish not to see how beautiful you are!"

He glances up at Gokudera, trying his best not to laugh – not out of malice, but out of genuine affection. His Storm always took things to the illogical extreme, something that never failed to make him smile. He opens his mouth to reply, very nearly _does_, when –

"How is everything here?" It's Emilio the waiter – the very same person they'd been talking about – coming back around to check on them. "How is the food? Do you need anything?"

And remembering the conversation they'd been having, Tsuna blushes, cheeks heating at the thought that the very same waiter in front of them thought _Tsuna_ of all people was attractive enough to give him his number.

"We're fine." Reborn answers – and was it just Tsuna, or was his voice much colder than it was before? Yamamoto and Gokudera don't even deign to respond, which is strange, considering that every time they go to a different restaurant, they don't _ever_ seem to be quiet.

Possibly picking up on the very same thing that Tsuna had (and Tsuna would be sure to talk with all three of his Family members about rudeness at restaurants later), Emilio simply nods and makes to walk away.

Which –

Isn't that good.

While Tsuna isn't necessarily interested in Emilio in the way he was with his guardians or Reborn or Dino (or Xanxus or Squalo … the list goes on and on, unfortunately), he thinks that he _could_ eventually feel the same way.

"W-wait!"

Tsuna freezes – realizing belatedly that the sound had come from him. Emilio turns around, looking almost as surprised at Tsuna's outburst as Tsuna was.

"I – I – um." What was he supposed to do? He'd never flirted with anyone in his entire life and  
Tsuna doesn't think that one of Reborn's seduction techniques would even _work_ with someone who wasn't in the mafia.

Maybe … he should just give Emilio his number? That way, he'd know that Tsuna was interested in him?

It was worth a shot.

(And Tsuna makes a mental note to google how normal people flirt with one another when he gets home).

Tsuna frantically pats down his pocket for something to write with and something to write _on_ – only finding a very fancy pen that he doesn't remember owning (perhaps it's Reborn's …) and a faded receipt that may or may not have gone through the wash. Realizing that Emilio probably has other tables to attend to, Tsuna frantically scribbles out his phone number, writing big enough so that his terrible handwriting is hopefully negated.

"H-here." Tsuna tentatively holds out the receipt to Emilio, failing to notice how his three dinner-mates are now drilling holes into the side of their waiter's head with the intensity of their stares.

Dazed (and perhaps a bit confused, Tsuna was truly terribly at this flirting thing), Emilio takes the receipt and very carefully stuffs it into his pocket. After he's finished, he smiles at Tsuna – so brightly that Tsuna can't help but to smile back. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome!" Tsuna just barely manages to get out before Emilio walks away. Tsuna watches him for a moment as he does so before turning back to sit in his seat proper, dreamy expression on his face.

Stupefied and barely able to think about anything beyond the fact that 1) someone had _flirted _with him and thought him attractive enough to do so with 2) he had flirted _back_ – Tsuna doesn't notice the death glares aimed at Emilio for the rest of the night, nor does he notice the strange abundance of broken silverware at the table.

No, Tsuna doesn't notice much else for the rest of the night, because he can only think about Emilio's smile as he walked away to wait the other tables in the restaurant, replaying those precious moments after Emilio had _accepted_ his number in his head.

* * *

If there was one of his guardians that Tsuna didn't want to anger, it would, without a doubt, be Chrome.

Though there had been some grumblings from the more traditional members of Vongola about him having two Mist guardians at the same time and the second being a _woman_ of all things (oh, the _horror_!) they had very quickly learned to keep quiet if they didn't want to face the wrath of Chrome. And Tsuna. And Mukuro.

But Chrome was easily the scariest.

(Besides, it may not have been traditional for Tsuna to have two guardians to fill one position or for one of them to be a woman, but it wasn't exactly unheard of. Tsuna made sure to remind the naysayers of this when it was brought up – that is, if Chrome didn't get to them first.)

She had changed since he'd met her ten years ago – they all had – but Chrome's transformation was perhaps the most stunning.

She was still soft-spoken, still very delicate looking – but there was a hardness about her. Something unrelenting and powerful that perhaps had always been there, but Chrome had never had a chance to show it.

He's reminded of this when Chrome descends upon him like a bat out of hell (a very nice bat, but still) when she comes home early from a mission and discovers that Tsuna hadn't been eating regularly.

"_Bosssss _… " An eerie whisper is Tsuna's only warning before a vaguely humanoid shape leaps from the shadows and yanks him out from behind his desk, hefting him into fireman carry.

Tsuna gears up to shriek – something that is still embarrassingly common for him to do, but then the person carrying him begins _moving_, sprinting out of his office, down the stairs, across the hall – stopping only when they reach the dining room. There, Tsuna is forced to let go of the back of the blazer he'd held onto in abject terror as the person places him back on his feet.

Tsuna wobbles, knees week – and two hands dart out lightning fast to grip his waist to steady him.

Somehow, Tsuna feels like the heroine in a very cheesy shojo manga.

He centers himself, straightening his posture – trying to take stock of the situation. Some sort of sweet smell wafts off of the person in front of him, and there's just the hint of manicured nails pressing against the thin material of his dress shirt. The nails combined with title combined with the floral-ish smell meant that that the person holding him was –

"Chrome?" And he looks up at the angelic face of his Mist Guardian, trying to parse out exactly _why_ she'd felt the need to kidnap him from his office. "What are you –"

Wait …

Look _up_?

"You've … grown?" Tsuna asks, incredulous and louder than he meant to.

"Heels, boss." Is Chrome's succinct response, far quieter than Tsuna's shout.

And he means to say something about how she looks nice and compliment her on her heels (and the make-up he can see that she's wearing) because while he's seen her in such things before, it's only on very rare occasion that he does. However, what comes out is –

"Tha-that's not _fair_," Tsuna sputters, still stuck on the fact that Chrome – his only guardian that was shorter than him (only by a few centimeters, but _still_) now towered over him.

Luckily, Chrome doesn't take offense, merely looking amused as she relinquishes her grip on Tsuna to guide him to a seat at the dining room table – proprietary hand at the small of his back. Tsuna goes easily, still lamenting over his diminutive height.

It's only when he's seated and Chrome has pushed in his chair (he _tries_ to stammer out that he could do it himself – that he didn't need help, but Chrome had gently scooted his chair in anyway) that he realizes that Chrome has set the table for two, with a multitude of his favorite dishes – including some of the European and Italian ones he'd come to enjoy.

… and hadn't told anyone else he'd liked.

Tsuna tracks his Mist (or one of them, anyway) as she rounds the table to sit directly across from, confusion marring his features. "… how did you –?"

Chrome doesn't answer until she's seated and has piled his plate high with all a mix of food. "I'm one of your guardians," she shrugs like that's an actual answer rather than a bunch of nonsense.

Or – wait.

Maybe _not_ complete nonsense considering how _weird_ his guardians can get about him – about his safety, about his comfort – something he's still not used to, even after ten years. As a middle schooler – before Reborn had interrupted his peaceful (and admittedly, pathetic) life, he never would have imagined that he would be in this position ten years later, surrounded by people who cared whether he ate or slept or was _happy_.

Maybe that's why he can't muster up any irritation when he asks, "Do I have to eat all of this?"

"Yes." Chrome says bluntly, staring him down from her position across the table. She hasn't touched any of her food, probably waiting for Tsuna to start eating.

Tsuna sighs, deeply, loudly – long-sufferingly. Somehow, he doesn't think Chrome is convinced. He holds out for thirty seconds more before – "Okay, you win. I'll eat."

Halfway through the meal, Tsuna glances up at Chrome. She's smug, in her own way (which isn't as abrasive as it would be on someone else) – all of his guardians are when they feel like they're able to convince Tsuna to properly care for himself – and she's finished eating, choosing to stare at Tsuna as he eats.

Tentatively, Tsuna smiles at her – trying to tell her without words how much he appreciates her and loves her. Chrome's eyes widen at first, like she's not expecting any kindness from Tsuna – which is _ridiculous_, Tsuna loves all of his guardians and while they _should_ know that already, he vows right then and there that he's going to make sure they all know it – then she's smiling _back_.

Tsuna grins wider and ducks his head, picking at his food as warmth and love and a million other soft, warm emotions suffuse through his entire being.

Across from him, Chrome giggles.

It's a beautiful sound.

* * *

Tsuna doesn't have a chance with anyone he works with.

It's a fact of his life at this point. Not only is no one he works with attracted to him – and Tsuna has _checked_ (in desperation, Tsuna had used some 'seduction' techniques Tsuna remembered from Reborn's training – and fat load of good that did him, the techniques didn't work and no one even noticed, probably for the best considering he's their boss) but the power imbalance is …

Well.

It's not good.

Everyone he likes _works_ for him and even if he figured out that they really _did_ like him back instead of trying to appease him, it could still end badly and make everything awkward.

The only relationship that could feasibly work could be one between he and Dino – but while that was … a _lovely_ thought (and one that he'd entertained in various daydreams), it still was fraught with the problems that would plague any relationship with his guardians.

Dino, for some reason, had a vested interest in his happiness. Tsuna was sure that he wouldn't _fake_ liking Tsuna in order to make him happy, but Tsuna had also learned not to underestimate anyone he saw on a daily basis. And there was no way that Dino could like Tsuna genuinely – not only was Dino super cool, he was also super attractive. Tsuna was sure that Dino probably was dating someone right now anyway – that's how great and cool and attractive and amazing Dino was.

But. _But_.

Not everything sucked.

Most things. _Almost_ everything.

But not _everything_.

Based on Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's visceral reaction to Tsuna thinking he was below average in the looks department and the waiter wanting _his_ number rather than the aforementioned men who were _extremely_ attractive – maybe he could try dating outside of the Family?

It would negate the two biggest problems of dating one of his guardians or Reborn or Xanxus or Squalo or Dino or –

(These crushes are getting out of _hand._)

Dating outside of the Family would mean his partner wouldn't work for him and they could say no to dating him, to anything that they didn't like – without the fear of possibly losing their job. And since it seemed like he wasn't as horrifically ugly as he thought, which _still_ baffled him, he now had more options. Before, the knowledge of his heritage was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to him (including every torture that Reborn had ever done to him) because it felt as if he'd been doomed to live with pointless crushes for the rest of eternity with no outlet and no reprieve.

Now, knowing that he probably wasn't as ugly as he thought … opened so many doors.

And one of those many doors had the name _Emilio_ written on it in a big, bold font.

(Which, speaking of – he should probably text the man to ensure he hadn't been scared off by the three over-protective men Tsuna had been dining with and that he was still interested in that date.)

* * *

Three weeks after his dinner with Chrome, when Tsuna accidentally falls asleep at his desk while doing some paperwork (_shh, don't tell Reborn_) the very _last_ thing he expects to see is his mother hovering over him, her face uncomfortably close.

He shrieks. _Loudly_. His mother doesn't even have the decency to look startled or even back away.

Eventually, his heartbeat slows and the panic abates. As Tsuna begins to fully wake, he and his mother simply stare at each other. Once the terror and grogginess that had fogged his mind begins to subside – he realizes that something is very, very wrong with this situation.

"You – why are you in Italy?" Tsuna clears his throat and where he would normally look away, he finds that he _can't_ with his mother. There's something solemn about her expression and she's not smiling – a first, if Tsuna can remember correctly.

"I'm not." Tsuna's mom says simply and just like that, the grave expression vanishes, replaced with Nana's trademark grin.

It's a shame that her good mood had to come at the expense of his, because later, when he recalls their strange conversation, he thinks that the opportunity to completely obliterate his grip on reality is what _really_ made his mom smile.

"You're _dreaming_, Tsu-kun."

* * *

Okay so _next_ chapter will have Tsuna learning that he has to go through a _SECOND_ puberty to come into his incubus heritage and the Secret Council finally convenes. Tsuna awkwardly begins texting Emilio the waiter and accidentally makes things tense between he and his guardians. Let me know in your reviews who would like to see more in the next chapter: Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, or all three! Also let me know in your reviews if you would like a separate one-shot detailing all of the "failed" seduction attempts by Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna is such good guy, worrying about consent and coercion but like. Honey, Hibari, Reborn, and Xanxus aren't going to do anything they don't want to do. But it would be a valid point with Yamamoto and Gokudera –

But. They're in love with Tsuna, so that's a moot point.

This chapter was going cover much more, but it was getting super long already and I decided to cut it in half. I know I've taken so long to update, but I'm going to try to get better at that! Next fic update will be one of my Harry Potter ones or my new KHR wip – I haven't decided.

**Follow me on tumblr lunaerum, same as my fanfiction handle! You can ask me about this fic or my others. **

Leave a review if you'd like – I'd certainly love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


End file.
